1654
}} Year 1654 (MDCLIV) was a common year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Sunday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1654 January - June * April 5 - Signing of the Treaty of Westminster, ending the First Anglo-Dutch War. * June 3 - Louis XIV of France crowned at Rheims * June 6 - Charles X succeeds his cousin Christina to the Swedish throne . After her abdication on the same day, Christina, now the former reigning queen of a Protestant nation, secretly converts to Catholicism. July - December * July 10 - Peter Vowell and John Gerard executed for plotting to assassinate Oliver Cromwell * September 3 - In the Rump Parliament, the republican party questions Cromwell's pre-eminence * September 12 - Oliver Cromwell orders the exclusion of the members of Parliament who are hostile to him. * October 12 - Carel Fabritius, the most promising student of Rembrandt, dies aged 32 in an explosion at the arsenal at Delft. The Delft Explosion devastates the city in the Netherlands, killing more than 100. * October 31 - Ferdinand Maria is crowned. His absolutistic style of leadership becomes a benchmark for the rest of Germany * November 23 - French mathematician, scientist, and religious philosopher Blaise Pascal experiences an intense mystical vision that marks him for life. Undated * Death of An Calbhach mac Aodha O Conchobhair Donn, last inaugurated King of Connacht (inaugurated 1643). * Twenty-three Jewish refugees from Brazil settle in New Amsterdam, forming the nucleus of what would be the largest urban Jewish community in history, the Jewish community of New York City. * The Russian Army seizes Smolensk, and Thirteen Years War starts between Russia and Poland over Ukraine. * Otto von Guericke proves the existence of atmospheric pressure. * The Magdeburg hemispheres are noted. * The Treaty of Pereyaslav was concluded in the city of Pereyaslav during the meeting between the Cossacks of the Zaporizhian Host and Tsar Alexey I of Muscovy, following the Khmelnytsky rebellion. Births * January 10 - Joshua Barnes, English scholar (d. 1712) * January 22 - Richard Blackmore, English physician and writer (d. 1729) * March 16 - Andreas Acoluthus, German orientalist (d. 1704) * May 4 - Emperor Kangxi of China (d. 1722) * June 23 - Richard Onslow, English politician (d. 1717) * July 9 - Emperor Reigen of Japan (d. 1732) * November 23 - George Watson, a Scottish accountant and the founder of George Watson's College in Edinburgh, first of many successful bankers in Edinburgh. * December 27 - Jakob Bernoulli, Swiss mathematician and scientist (d. 1705) : See also 1654 births. Deaths *January 17 - Paulus Potter, Dutch painter (b. 1625) *February 18 - Jean-Louis Guez de Balzac, French writer (b. 1594) *March 24 - Samuel Scheidt, German composer (b. 1587) *June 10 - Alessandro Algardi, Italian sculptor and architect (b. 1598) *July 9 - Ferdinand IV of Germany (b. 1633) *August 28 - Axel Oxenstierna, Lord High Chancellor of Sweden (b. 1583) *August 31 - Ole Worm, Danish physician and antiquary (b. 1588) *September 7 - Yom-Tov Lipmann Heller, Bohemian rabbi and liturgical poet (b. 1579) *October 12 - Carel Fabritius, Dutch artist (b. 1622) *October 30 - Emperor Go-Komyo of Japan (b. 1633) *November 30 - John Selden, English jurist (b. 1584) *December 5 - Jean François Sarrazin, French writer : See also 1654 deaths.